Only the Beginning
by Alyona77
Summary: Elena died after Klaus would not agree to remove his hybrids. One shot


Chapter 1

Elena felt trapped just like that night, the night her parents died. She never realized just how far Stefan could go to get what he wanted. Never even in her wildest dreams has she ever thought he be the one to kill her. Elena could barely breathe she knew she was dying yet she hoped against all odds that Damon would save her. But she knew he would never make it on time, Stefan made sure of it. Then everything went black.

Damon was racing trying to get to Elena on time. Trying to save her from his own brother. He knew that Stefa was far too gone to even realize what he was doing. He knew he would keep his word he also knew the Klaus probably would not give up his hybrids. He would call his bluff yet Stefan was not bluffing. He was his brother he knew what he was capable off. So now against all odds he was trying to save her, because she meant more to him the Klaus or hybrids or saving this stupid town.

As he stopped on the bridge he could hear the car going down the river. He knew he was too late;Elena would either die or become a vampire now. Since he knew she never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, this was it. But he still jumped into the cold water trying to save her so he can see her at least one more time. Maybe if he asked Barbie and Bonnie they could make Elena see that being vampire is not that bad. Now he could only hope.

Damon quickly find Elena, water was freezing and her her heart had long stopped beating. Now there was only one chance for Elena to become a vampire. He quickly wrapped the blanket around her and put her on the backseat of his car. Then he drove as fast he could to the boarding house. He called Caroline so she can help, soon he could see the lights of his house and he tried to go faster.

Caroline was waiting for him on the front porch, she started crying when she saw her best friend, dead.

"Oh my gosh how can Stefan do this? "Caroline cried out.

"Not now Blondie In dont have time to deal with you, I have to help Elena first. Is Bonnie here?" Damon walked right past Caroline.

Damon could hear Caroline followed him he could also hear Bonnie in the living room. Maybe she could help him because for the first time of his life he felt powerless. But it was Elena; she always made him feel like that.

"I'm going to kill Stefan!" Bonnie said angrily as she saw Elena limp body. "Damon you have to make sure she goes thru transition."

"Bonnie you know as well as I do she never choose this life." Damon was surprised by what she told him.

"No, yes, maybe. But she would if you ask her, if anybody can do it its you Damon. I know we never actually got along but I want you to do this. Because Elena is my best friend and I don't want to lose her. So please make sure she go thru with this. And I make sure that she gets a ring or some other piece of jewelry."

Damon was staring at Bonnie with awe; this was which who almost killed him. Who lie to them to kill all the vampires in the town, because she felt it was wrong. And now she was asking him to make sure Elena became a vampire. He would never understand whiches.

"I can promise you and I will try, but don't think she would listen to me. I'm not the right person to be asking her that." Damon explained. Elena didn't want to be vampire; he already made that mistake once he's not going there again. It has to be her choice, her choice and on her terms only.

"I know Damon I know but she listens to you, she cares about your opinion. She may even have feelings for you but it's not for me to say. Just please try save my best friend I can't lose her." Bonnie tried to explain because she knew Elena really did have feelings for Damon. But she wants to be the one to tell him that with about Elena and Damon..

"I agree with her," Caroline finally spoke. She knew Bonnie had to tell him that, he wouldn't listen to her but he will listen toBonnie.

"Okay so does anybody have any piece of jewelry I can use? Because I already gave my ring to Caroline."

"Really Elena get to pick. I am stuck with this!" Caroline wined.

Damon looked at both of them why Elena was friends with them it was still mistory. There were so different yet somehow they made the best of friends. Now he just have to find some other jewelry to give to Elena.

"Wait I think I might have something," Damon remembered and motion for Bonnie to follow him. He still had one thing left from his mother. The one thing he always kept close to him and now it was the time to give it to Elena. He always wanted her to have it but it would have been weird because she was with Stefan.

He took the ring and gave it to Bonnie. "This should do."

"Thank you Damon." Bonnie smiled and took her book with her, because it would take a moment.

Damon was still upset, Elena was downstairs still dead. How could Stefan do this?

"Damon?" Klaus voice rang through the house.

_Great here comes the devil, Damon thought with no humor. _He made his way downstairs to make sure Klaus stay away from Elena. She was really dead what did he want?

"Why are you here? You the one who set this in motion." Stefan was not here so Damon have to blame someone else, and he was right and he knew that.

"I was not the one who drove her off the bridge," Klaus pointed out. "It was Stefan and now I lost the doppelganger blood, that can create more hybrids. And he still has my coffins."

"How about this" Damon proposed. "You promise from now on you leave us alone, there is no more blood for you to steel. And I would tell you where the coffins are.

"Fine," Klaus agreed to his offer. He knew this was the best he's was going to get.

"It's in an old witch's house, Caroline can show you the way. "Damon gave Carolina look to let her know that he was being serious; there was no playing around with originals.

"Okay but this has to be fast I want to be here for a Elena."Caroline said with a huff and led the way without waiting for Klaus to follow.

With a surprised expression on his face Klaus followed the blonde vampire.

Now Damon was waiting for Elena to wake up. At least he didn't have to worry about Klaus anymore, because frankly Damon was tired of fighting.

"Ouch," moaned Elena. She looked at her surroundings, she was back at the boarding house this meant two things either she was dead or she was on her way to become a vampire. Because she knew the previous events with not a dream, but didn't stop her from hopping. "So what's now?"

"It's all up to you," Damon said slowly will looking at her. He was trying to figure out what she was feeling, yet Elena was not given a anything away. Her face was like stone with no emotion.

"I don't know I never wanted to be vampire." She was thinking out loud, but she knew she couldn't just leave all of her friend's and Damon. Over the course of the past couple months he snuck up on her he made her feel so alive like no one else could. He made her feel things Stefan never did. She was grateful that even after all she put him true he was still here. "I don't want to die. Will you help me?"

The question surprised Damon. He thought that Elena was not even going to discuss her becoming a vampire.

"Are sure you want this? I still remember what happened the last time."

"That time I did not make the decision, you did it for me. Now I really don't want to die I don't want Stefan to win. I don't think I could ever forgive him." Elena still couldn't believe that it was Stefan who did this to her. While Damon was trying to save her.

"But I did that, yet you forgave me," Damon told her. It was not his place to question her judgment, he just wanted to know why she forgave him. Was it because he was dying? Or maybe because she felt sorry for him.

Elena looked at her surroundings, the boarding house felt more like home than her own house. She spent so much time here with Stefan, than with Damon. Even her birthday party was here. That seems like years away yet it was only months. Everything changed so drastically starting with Stefan. It ended with her falling in love with the person she never thought she would have any feelings besides friendship. Yet here she was in love with Damon. The one person who understood her, who help her true the most difficult time of her life.

"Yes I know that but you're different. You were trying to save me, he used me as a bargaining chip. He knew Klaus would not give up his hybrids, he spent so much time with him he knew more about him than we did. He did it on purpose, he's not the same person anymore and I'm tired of waiting for ghost."

"I know how you feel," Damon signed. "So you really want to do this? Because if you are Bonnie is almost done with this spell for your ring."

"So you knew I would say yes?"

He looked at anywhere besides her, how could he explain to her that Bonnie actually was the one who told him to fight for her. "Actually Bonnie was the one who convinced me."

"Yes she's the best friend, she knows me better than I know myself. So what do we do now?" She knew she's had to drink human blood but the thought scared her. She heard way too many stories that were good. But she knew Damon would never let her kill anybody.

"Don't worry Elaina I will help you, you won't be like Stefan you don't have to be afraid. Being a vampire is not always a bad thing, you have time to fix mistake or think about."

"Thank you Damon I want you to know how much I appreciate it what your doing, I wasn't exactly been nice to you lately. I feel like I took advantage of you, I mean your last Andy and I never even apologize to you for it. Even thought I knew Stefan killed her because we were looking for him. And I'm really sorry for that I never wanted to come in between you two. You know that right? "Elena said. She was trying to explain herself to him she wanted him to understand that she didn't want to hurt him it was never her intentions.

"I know, you don't have to apologize. You were hurt I understand. Now we need human blood. The blood bag just won't do we need fresh source. I know how you feel about this, it is the only way." Damon stood up and offered his hand to Elena, which she gladly took and follow him.

This was the new beginning maybe just maybe being a vampire will finally make Elena feel better.

* * *

**I really don't know what where I'm going with this story. But if you wanted me to continue please review so I know the story is actually worth reading. **


End file.
